


The Downfalls and Perks of Being in a Threesome

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Foot massages, I know I do :), Sassy!Dean, There's all kind of innuendo hinting at what your relationship is with the brothers, Tickling, back massages, you can imagine whatever your little heart desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have weekly massage nights. Dean is finally invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfalls and Perks of Being in a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ataralasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/gifts).



> Just a lil gift I pounded out this morning, for my fabulous friend, [lady_ataralasse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse).  
> She mentioned something a few days ago about wanting a massage from Sam... I did one better and gave her both boys. She won't complain. ;)

Sam is propped up on his shoulder and laying on his side with his feet down at the foot of the bed. You’re laying the opposite way with your head down at the foot of the bed with your feet up at the top. Sam’s touch is soft, but every once in a while, his thumb hits that one spot…

“Jesus…” You groan and take your eyes off of what you’re doing with your own hands to look up at Sam. “How do you even…?”

Sam smirks and takes a hand away, wiggling his fingers in the air, and you know it means, _I’ve got big hands_.

Behind your back, you can practically hear Dean’s eyes roll back in his head along with the gallons of sarcasm brewing inside him. His head is down at the foot of the bed with you, and his hands rub into your skin: up and down your back, to your neck, up in your hair, and all the way back down to just above your ass.

It’s massage night, and this is Dean’s first time being invited.

“I can’t help but feel like I’m gettin’ left out here,” Dean grumbles in your ear and noses at the back of your head to get your attention.

“Downfalls of a threesome,” Sam throws at his brother with another smirk, followed by a little whimper when your thumb rubs the arch of his foot perfectly.

“All right,” you look back at Dean while your hands keep moving on Sam. “Switch!”

Everyone shifts.

Sam moves so his head is down at the foot of the bed next to yours, and Dean twists himself around so his head is up on the pillows, but not before he whispers to you softly, “I’ve got big hands, too.”

“They’re _all_ _right_ ,” you tease as you roll over, still upside down on the bed with Sam at your back.

The second you put your hands on Dean and rub into the ball of his foot with your fingers, he groans, “’Bout time I get in on this. You and Sammy’ve been gettin’ all the good stuff.”

“Less talking, and more rubbing, please,” you toss a sassy smirk up to Dean, who returns it with a tickle to your feet. “HEY! We let you in, and you PROMISED! NO TICKLING!!”

“But it’s _so_ _easy_ ; your feet are _right_ _here_.” Dean tickles your feet some more. You try to get away but he wraps one strong arm around your knees and uses his other hand to tickle the soles of your feet.

“This is --” You try to get your words out between bouts of laughter. “This is NOT how --” All you can do is laugh hysterically and try to wiggle away from Dean and toward Sam, but you’re totally helpless. “NOT how massage night --”

Dean finally stops and lets go of your legs, but the teasing glimmer is still in his eyes. “You and Sammy have had these little spa sessions goin’ on for how long, and this is the _first_ time you tell me about it? I think a little pay back is in order.” He tickles your feet again, but dodges a kick because he let go of your feet.

“You’re cut off,” you proclaim while flicking Dean’s big toe with your finger.

Sam laughs.

“Wha-? But I was just --” Dean whines.

“Nope. Dean Winchester is _banished_ from massage night. No more rubby-goodness for you, pal.”

Dean looks to his brother, but Sam just shrugs his shoulders, that are shaking from holding in his laughter. “C’mon! Please? No one _ever_ rubs my feet, and they hurt; steel toed shit-kickers aren’t exactly Dr. Scholls’ orthotics. Gimme one more chance! No more tickling, I swear it!"

“Sam never tickles.”

Sam, still working his thumbs into your shoulder, confirms your statement by shaking his head. “Never.”

“Never?” Dean asks in disbelief, “Not even once?”

“Nope. I get foot and back rubs once a week; I don’t upset the Masseuse Master.”

“ _Mistress_ ,” you correct Sam with a pretend-regal tone.

“Right. Masseuse _Mistress,_ ” Sam laughs his correction, but keeps rubbing your back.”

“Thank you.”

“So, how does one get back into the…” Dean tries not to laugh at Sam’s name for you. “ _Masseuse Mistress’s_ good graces?”

Trying not to give yourself away, you look back at Sam and cock your eyebrow, mutely wondering if Dean should be allowed to participate in massage nights. Sam gives you one nod of his head.

“All right, your banishment shall be dissolved, and said exile will _not_ be upheld, but forced _slave labor_ will be.” You move on the bed so your back is to Dean, while you and Sam begin to rub each other’s feet. “Twenty minutes, and you’re back in, on a _trial_ _basis_. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Dean answers in a gloomy voice. Twenty minutes of forced slave labor, and no rubby-goodness.

“Hop to it, _slave_.”

"Yes, Mistress," Dean whispers in your ear with just an touch of innuendo behind it, giving your neck a playful little nip with his teeth. “I remember _this_ position,” Dean continues with a groan, but starts to rub your back, trying to earn his spot back into weekly massage nights. “Poor Dean, all on his own…left out in the cold. Just slavin' away, trying to please his Mistress.”

“Do _you_ want to be in the middle rubbing Sam’s feet?” You tease over your shoulder.

Sam makes a face.

“Ew. God, no.” Dean mirrors his brother’s look. “Just sayin’ the middle seems like a pretty good place to be. No matter which way you are, there’s always rubby-goodness.”

You smirk back at Dean. “Perks of being in a threesome.”


End file.
